


Spark

by kereia



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: Written for 100words challenge #55 "Slow Burn."I'm hoping that dabbling will turn into actual writing. I have too many plot bunnies at this point for it not to, really.I'm ariadnedreams on Tumblr.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100words challenge #55 "Slow Burn." 
> 
> I'm hoping that dabbling will turn into actual writing. I have too many plot bunnies at this point for it not to, really.
> 
> I'm ariadnedreams on Tumblr.

  
  
The battle lines are drawn. Neither of you started this feud. You were born into it; cannon fodder for your elders' vanity.  
  
You stare at each other across that divide.  
  
Montague. Capulet.  
  
You stare, but you do not see, and every word is a double-edged sword.  
  
Yet, one of you extends a hand, and you are both surprised when the other does not slap it away, but holds on tight.  
  
Enemies to allies, and friends to...  
  
Can trust be given, then broken, and still be rebuild?  
  
Are you both strong enough to break without losing sight of who you are?


End file.
